


enharmonics

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: a sort-of 2 cellos au





	enharmonics

Will was thorough in his studies. He went through all 71 Schroeder etudes, all of his Popper’s, played his concertos in the order his teacher instructed, studied his Bach suites like the bible. He was studious, and he was _good_. He had just enough tampered down explosions of emotions that his performances were fiery, captivating, and emotional. Will and his cello had been through everything, his music had saved him, and he would devote his life to helping others focus and tame their emotions the way he had.

Understandably, Derek Nurse drove him crazy.

He was every stereotype that people assumed about the music department. He dressed like he slept in a thrift store, and would drag his cello out to play in inappropriate places, like out in Lake Quad in the early Spring, where the _sun_ is, beat-boxing to Vivaldi. He and Shitty, one of the senior jazz pianists, would get high and take over a practice room, roping any student who dare practice past 8pm into their impromptu jazz sessions.

He was everything that Will _wasn’t_ and it drove him crazy. They constantly battled for first chair in the Samwell Philharmonic, every solo was a constant battle, and the score was even.

Naturally, because the universe had it out for him, Professor Hall decreed that his chamber piece would be a duet.

With Derek Nurse.

“Professor,” Will is racing to catch Hall before he slips back into his office. “How is a duet chamber music? Shouldn’t we at least be a trio? What about Chris?” Will pleaded.

“Chris Chow has his hands full accompanying the vocal students this year, so it left the balance a little uneven. I thought you’d be excited, Will,” Hall leaned back in his chair and stapled his fingers. “You and Derek have so much in common.”

Will paled, and Hall ushered him easily out of his office, patting him gently on the back.

 

Their first rehearsal is a disaster.

“C’mon man, I’m trying to compromise,” Will pinches his brow and squeezes his eyes shut. They’ve been arguing over music for an hour, and they haven’t even sight read anything yet.

“Piazzolla is hardly a compromise,” Nursey is scrolling on his phone, his cello laying on its ribs as he kicks up his feet on a nearby piano bench.

“Well then what the fuck do you want to do?”

Derek perked up and dug out his laptop, setting it up on a stand and pulling open a folder.

“I’ve been writing something.”

Will rolls his eyes. Of course he was. He looks over as the songwriting software loads and scans the first few lines.

“Um, suite one?” Will didn’t exactly want to scream the word cliche, but he certainly was thinking it loudly enough.

Derek grinned, wide and confident, and Will’s breath caught in his chest.

“Oh, it’s so much more than that.”

Will rolls his eyes, but if this would get Derek off his kick, he’ll humor him and read it. He sits back and grabs his cello and bow and Derek mirrors him excitedly. They sit in a triangle, the laptop at the point, and Derek motions to Will.

“You start.”

Will took a breath. The Bach G Major Prelude was iconic. Every cellist that ever was has played this piece and it flows from Will like breathing, his bow like water dipping across the strings.

Sixteen bars later he hears it. Derek takes a breath and comes in, slapping and tapping at his cello, a funky ostinato accompanying this four hundred year old melody. Will could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, and he couldn’t help himself.  It was in Will’s nature, he was an emotional creature, and he was having a moment.

He spared a look and Derek was looking at him, eyes wide and misty, and he knew he felt it, too.

They moved together, breathing in time, every crescendo building and building.

They’re both breathless by the time it’s over. The last tones hang in the air and they’re pressed together at the shoulder, Derek’s mossy green eyes swimming in his vision.

“Yeah, okay,” Will’s voice is embarrassingly thick, “I can work with this.”

Derek laughs and leans forward, capturing Will in a kiss.

Yeah, Will can _definitely_ work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> the original post can be found


End file.
